Uncertain choises, Project Dillon is here
by DDStuff
Summary: A Mad Man still remembers the explosion and will create a newer pokemon with pure power... Unlike Mewtwo... Aka known as Project Dillon... Dylan for short... Many mysteries lye unknown... Seeing things in Dylan's point of view...Yet, things still remain u


This Fanfict is made my DDStuff - Dylan  
All characters are copyrighted by their respectful owners such as Nintendo and Pokemon...  
So please don't sue me...  
  
  
Chapter 1: So it begins...  
  
Eyes open for the first time... Looking around confused of what was going on... Surrounded by glass in an open room... I wanted to break free... And some how with the force of some type of power I possess, the glass broke to pieces... The only first words are...   
  
Who am I? What am I? ... What is my purpose for existence? Why... are my thoughts herd?   
  
Team Rocket scientist So it seems that Project Dylan was a success... Let us hear it's psychic powers my dear staff...   
  
I ask Who are you?   
  
I'm Prof. Steve and this is my staff... We've created you by combining different types of pokemon DNA and Human DNA to create you...   
  
So... I was created?   
  
Yes... We call you Project Dylan... Dylan for short... Which is your name.  
  
Dyl...an? I don't quite get...   
  
It's because your a pokemon... The most powerful-est pokemon ever created! Soon our boss will have the world at his feet!  
  
... So... I'm going to be a tool? To this so called you talk of? He's the ruler of Team Rocket and will soon be your master! Your only created to obey...  
  
I will not be used as a tool for your doings...   
  
Your only purpose in life is to serve and obey our master Genavoni!   
  
My purpose?  
  
Yes... I can see your learning quickly my dear friend... Soon the world will fall with you along with Genavoni as your master!  
  
I'm that power... ful? So... Your saying that the world is to fall at my feet with this Genavoni character you speak of?   
  
Rocket Scientist It is time! The Boss will have a field day with this! Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!   
  
I was puzzled not knowing what was right or what was wrong... It just seemed like I was doing the right thing? This type of thing sorta gives me a headache... For some reason I seem to like the way this guy talks too... Then with an evil smirk... Kind of freaky in a way I didn't know what came over me... It was... unknown to me... I'm confused... This seems right... Why do I enjoy this? So many questions rushed through my head... Not sure what to do...  
  
Few hours later...  
  
They wanted to test me out on all of their most powerful pokemon... I used my powers to beat them all... They were no match for me... I was the strongest thing in the world... So they gave me something to make me stronger and look different... Ever sense Mewtwo finished deleting everyone's memory... I was the only one left that knows how to do this type of thing... I survived on that day and now with the researched data saved quickly... I made it out alive before the explosion he caused... But you my friend will be even stronger and more advanced then Mewtwo himself... Sense I survived... I'll be one of Genevan's top Scientist ever! The rocket scientist keeps going with his words Who needs Mewtwo if we created the worlds most Powerful-est pokemon ever! In the history of team rocket! This will have no mistakes!When they completed the tests on me... They wanted me to do the real thing to a town they despise the most... This sending me to a town to start my handy work... I did what I was told... Causing destruction to every building I came across... Not caring what was happening... Trainers send out their pokemon to stop me... But failed... Even Dark type pokemon had a hard time dodging my attacks... All seemed hopeless... Suddenly I felt angry and Just released all that energy destroying the town in less then milliseconds... Everyone baldly beaten and almost killed... Some pokemon and people were near death, but we left them to die there...   
  
So... I'm this strong... Hummm... Power rushed to my head... With an evil laugh I just said more things Fools... Standing ageist me! They will parish!   
  
??? Indeed they will Project Dylan!  
  
So this must be this Genavoni you speak of?  
  
Rocket Scientist Yes indeed... You've passed every test I can think of...  
  
Genavoni Congrats on your doings Project Dylan! Or should I just call you Dylan for short?  
  
I said That'll be fine.  
  
Genavoni With you and I as a team we can rule this pathetic world! Join me if you wish!  
  
I said Well there's nothing that can stop me might as well make everyone that go's ageist Team Rocket suffer  
  
Genavoni I like the way you think... We'll do just fine Dylan my friend! Muhahaha! Soon! The world will be ours!  
  
Yet I still seem unsure on what I'm doing...  



End file.
